Boys and Bullies
by ckg96
Summary: (Rated T for safety - warnings inside) Nico has had to deal with bullies since starting Goode a few years ago, but with his friends not there to save him this time, how will Nico cope with the event, the aftermath and everything else thats happening. ( AU ) (Solangelo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, Ok new story, i had this idea while listening to ungrateful by Escape the Fate which is an awesome song with a really powerful music video which i recommend checking out.**

 **Anyway, this story with have violence and will have the subjects of bullying, homophobia, violence and possible self harm so please be warned and don't have a go at me if you read and are offended, you have been warned.**

 **With that on with the story and please leave a review as i'm always curious of your opinions and always welcome constructive criticism.**

 **Enjoy ^_^**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Boys and Bullies

Chapter 1

Nico walked through the hallways of goode high heading towards his locker with his backpack. He wore his usual black attire of black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, avatars jacket and converse. His black hair was messy and through it you could see his dark eyes which were scanning the crowds for an easy way through the get through without commotion.

He didn't mind school that much, he had friends and got by ok, so long as he avoided the bullies while his friends were around. Nico had been bullied by various members of the student body due to the fact he was Gay. His friends, mainly Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Will Solace often tried to protect Nico from the worst of it. Percy and Jason were his cousin and Nico was secretly his boyfriend, though cause of the treatment Nico receives from people, Will hasn't officially come out yet so they keep it under wraps in school, which hurts but he respects Wills decision.

His other friends consisted of Annabeth Chase who is Percy's girlfriend, Piper Mclean who is Jason's girlfriend, Hazel Levesque who was his half sister on his father's side, Frank who is hazel's boyfriend and Leo Valdez who was just some annoyed guy but still a great friend.

Nico continued his path to his locker. It was seeming like a normal monday, preparing to survive the week and avoid people who ridiculed him. He yawned and pushed past people who found it perfectly ok to stand in the center of the corridor in hordes to have conversations. Idiots. He eventually pushed his way to his locker and put in his combination and dumped his stuff inside his locker with no particular care or consideration. He yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair before slamming his locker and turning.

As he turned the bell end off an in a matter of seconds the halls were completely clear of people. Nicos problem was that his first period class was at the other end of the building and it would take him a few minutes to get there so he started to dash through the empty corridors fast.

As he turned the last corner dread filled the pit of his stomach. Standing between him and his classroom was Luke Castellan. Luke had been his main tormentor since he started coming to Goode high and usually was the reason Nico would return home with new bruises weakly. Nico stopped and looked at the other boy a few feet ahead of him with a chilling glare but the other boy didn't seem at all bothered by it. Luke's cheshire grin just grew.

"Well with that glare I'm guessing you didn't miss me over the weekend" the blonde sneered. Nicos glare didn't falter except for a brief glance towards his classroom door which Luke noticed.

"What's wrong Di Angelo, Am i in your way? Come on then, if you wanna go in then try get past" Luke taunted chuckling.

Nico frowned, deciding it would be his best shot at getting into class as soon as possible, he looked at his classroom door again, knowing his friends were all in there, he was glad he'd messaged Percy so someone knew he was i9n the building and not just sick. He was brought out his thoughts once again by Lukes cold laugh.

"What's wrong huh? Wishing your friends were here to fight your battles for you as usual, how pathetic" Luke smirked knowing he was annoying the smaller boy.

Nico sighed knowing he had to get past the older boy. He took off into a fast sprint to get past the boy, but Luke had been expecting this. Nico was caught off guard as Luke grabbed the back of his jacket and gave it a hard tug making him fall backwards. Luke laughed as Nico fell to the ground and grabbed Nico's sleeves and started dragging him down the hall, away from his classroom and friends. Nico growled and struggled to get free or stand up, but it was useless.

"Let go! Get off me Luke, Let go!" Nico shouted, but it was like his shouts were falling upon deaf ears. Luke didn't stop, and no one came out of any of the classrooms they past to help him.

Nico struggled as Luke dragged him back through the school and into the boys toilets down the woodwork corridor. Nico knew his chances of getting help were fading fast. No one ever used or went in these toilets due to the mould on the walls and their awful sanitary conditions, it was basically the random room that no one entered, no one cleaned and Nico worried about what was going to happen.

Luke dropped Nico in the center of the disgusting toilets and moved to block the door just incase someone did randomly try getting in. Nico sat up and looked around and noticed Luke's cousin, Octavian Simmons was also here with a foul smirk plastered on his face. Octavian was also one of the people who bullied Nico, and was probably more of a violent and physical bully than a verbal and taunting one.

Nico tried to move away from the boys who both chuckled to each other before Octavian grabbed Nico by the jacket and lifted him to his knees and held him there.

"Where you crawling away to Di Angelo?" Taunted Luke but before Nico could even think of a come back Lukes fist connected painfully into his chest, removing all the air from his lungs.

Nico gasped for breath and coughed and Luke laughed and kept punching Nico while Octavian held him from falling. He got punched in the chest, the stomach, the face, and Nico could swear his was spitting blood and not saliva.

Eventually Octavian let go and Nico fell to the ground, laying there coughing hard, trying hard to get some oxygen. The bullies laughs echoed in his head and he felt himself being dragged. He willed his eyes to open and he groaned as he saw Luke dragging him into one of the stalls towards a broken flooded toilet. Nico struggled, or tried to, but had no strength and he heard Octavian follow. He tried to struggle as he felt one of them tie his wrists, he didn't know who, he couldn't tell any more, his eyes were blurring and he wasn't strong enough to stop them.

Luke grabbed Nico's hair and smirked while Octavian held the boys tied wrists and they proceeded to dunk the boys head into the disgusting water for long periods of time, only letting him up for a few brief seconds at a time to try and get air. After what must have been a good ten minutes of this the boys grew bored and Nico no longer struggled and left the boy there with his wrists unbound.

Nico's head echoed and he heard them leave, he heard the door close, or he might have...he really couldn't tell, he couldn't think, he couldn't breath. He tried to stand but he fell, hitting his head on the tiled ground, and his eyes closed, his mind fading to black and blood ran from his lips and trickled down the drain.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Ok :) That does it for this chapter**

 **Don't worry, there will be more chapters, it will be a multi chapter story, so please review with requests on what you think will or should happen.**

 **I will try update every week or two weeks at latest.**

 **Review ! ^_^**

 **CKG96**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, ok i got a lot of reviews saying that you thought nico was gonna start a school shooting at that's not the case haha. It's about the people around him realising how bad things are for him and standing up and helping him after the chapter 1 incident.**

 **Also i got a review asking if it's a Solangelo which i swear i put in the summary. Yes it will be Solangelo, i said in chapter 1 that they're together but not publicly because Will is nervous about the bullying.**

 **Anyway haha, On with the chapter**

 **Please Review and Enjoy!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Boys and Bullies

Chapter 2

Echoes ran through Nico's head after what felt like an eternity of being stuck in the silence and darkness of his own mind. He could hear the echoes getting louder and he felt something on his hand, was someone holding it? As the echos got more clearer he could make out two people talking quietly, asking him to wake up.

Nico willed himself to open his eyes but he couldn't, sleep was pulling him back but Nico fought. He dragged his consciousness up from the dark depths of wherever the hell it was and he finally managed to start opening his eyes.

Slowly, Nico started to open his eyes, the light was blinding and he shut them again for a moment for his mind to adjust before the second attempt. This time things were much clearer, there was a white roof, and white walls. He was in a bed which was a little hard and uncomfy. A hospital, he was in the hospital.

Two faces came into view as he let out a small groan from realising it hurt to move. One was his father, who looked between worried sick and totally delighted, he looked like he's aged a lot in a short period of time and he brought his hand to Nico's hair at patted his head softly, silently telling him things were ok, but what things?

The second face was Will, who had tears running down his face and the look of hope and relief etched into his features*

"Wh….w.." Nico tried to speak but his throat burned from dehydration and soreness and his father quickly shushed him and gave him a little water.

"You were found in the unused bathroom unconscious and bleeding bad from your head. Percy found you, he said you weren't...that you weren't even breathing at first till he gave you CPR…" More tears fall from Will's face as he tried to explain.

"Son..He found you two weeks ago, you have been in a coma since then..Do you remember who did this?" asked Hades slowly, allowing him to come to terms with everything and take it all in.

Nico's head suddenly started spinning. Disgusting rotted walls, head spinning, punched, pain, blood, cant breathe, cant breathe, cant breathe, no air, horrible water, disgusting smells, head spinning

Alarms were going upon deaf ears to nio as his head rushed through these images and flashbacks, he couldn't breathe and was slipping into a state of shock and his heart rate increased by the second. Will and Hades tried to calm Nico down but he couldn't hear them, he could only hear voices laughing cruelly. Doctors pulled Will and Hades away as they gave Nico a sedative.

Nico once again fell into a dark sleepy abis.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **I really hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **I plan on updating soon but it wont be within the next 48 hours obviously, i have many stories and chapters to write**

 **REVIEW! ^_^**

 **CKG96**


End file.
